Field
The present disclosure relates to a network processor for processing messages based on their context and payload information.
Related Art
A message gateway can be used to process incoming messages. For example, a message gateway can be used to route messages to different destinations. However, in some applications the processing of types of messages may involve a number of constraints.
For example, in a message gateway used to process messages with instructions from brokers and dealers for transactions on a stock exchange, regulatory requirements sometimes mandate that the number of stocks traded for a given stock and/or the financial amounts of a given trade should be bounded. However, the message gateway may need to process, on average, a very large number of messages per second, and any delay in this processing may have negative consequences. For example, if the latency is too large, the stock price may change such that the broker or dealer misses out on a trade. Consequently, the latency associated with processing a given message may need to be very short, e.g., on the order of microseconds. However, it may be difficult to achieve this design target while at the same time bounding the rates of the messages and/or the amounts of the trades for thousands of different stocks.
Hence, what is needed is a message gateway that processes messages without the above-described problems.